Not Overlooking Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Emmett and Rosalie Christmas one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this, I hope I did them justice. Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister._

**Not Overlooking Christmas**

Rosalie looked over at the hair brushes and moved to them. They all looked much the same and it just wasn't what she was looking for. Frowning, she was about to turn and leave the store without anything purchased once again when she spotted an ornate hair brush; it was silver with an intricate design on the back. The bristles appeared to be quite soft. There was a matching comb with it. Nodding Rosalie decided that the gift would be perfect and quickly picked it up and put it in her basket. She decided to look at the rest of the items in the store to see if anything else would go with it.

By the time she had checked out she had picked up a few different items for the hair, including some accessories. She was quite happy that one person was done for. She was sure Alice would love those. Even with as much as she already had of different beauty supplies and brushes and such she was ever looking for more.

As she moved out of that store she looked around and quickly spotting Emmett. He was looking in one of the store windows. It took her longer than she wanted to get over to his side but when she did she reached out and took his hand. Following his gaze she saw that he was watching a bear fight on the TV. "Trying to figure out who wins?"

He shrugged and then looked at her, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did."

"So Alice is done?"

"Yes, though she already knows what I'm getting her." Rosalie shook her head. She had to admit that having to buy things for Alice was impossible to do as a surprise she still loved finding the perfect gift for her.

"So, have you gotten something for me?"

"Even if I have I'm not telling you and neither is Alice."

"I'll find out soon enough."

It was true since it was Christmas Eve. It didn't mean Rosalie was going to hint to anything at all that she was getting her husband. "Alright I still need to get something for Esme."

Emmett pursed his lips, "I got her a new sketch pad with pencils. Alice said she'd like them."

"It is a good thing you did, Nessie ended up using them to draw some pictures." She smiled at the thought of her niece. Renesmee was the sweetest child, she still had a few more years left, which Rosalie knew both Edward and Bella were grateful for.

She had already gotten the presents for Nessie, it was one of the first things that she had gotten. Rosalie realized that Esmes' gift still eluded her so she focused her thoughts back on her Mother. She then remembered seeing a beautiful silver tea set in a store on the other side of the mall. She began walking with Emmett following her.

"You know what you're going to get Esme?"

"Yes. As long as it's still there."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you."

Rosalie continued down the length of the mall. They came upon a little antique store that was nestled between two bigger stores. Emmett followed her into the store and through the few people who were also in there. She found what she was looking for. It was a very old tea set but it was still in good condition. The design on it was a bunch of flowers woven together.

Though Esme did not drink tea which was quite obvious, she still loved seeing all the different sets. She and Esme had gone and seen quite a few different tea sets when they went out one time together. She felt Emmett's lips touch her hair and then his hands were around her middle. She closed her eyes at his touch and then reminded herself that she still needed to buy the set.

Pulling away from Emmett's hands she heard a growl from him as she walked away to the cashier.

"Excuse me I need to purchase that set over there."

She watched as the young man scanned her body before swallowing loudly. His heart started beating faster and then after a minute he spoke, "Of course. Let me get it for you."

He signaled for one of the other employees to come and stand by the register and he went back over to the case. He unlocked the case and took out a box from underneath the shelf. He walked back over to the counter and then looked at her. "Would you like it wrapped?"

Rosalie shook her head, "I'll do that myself."

"Is there something else I can get for you?"

She smiled at him and she heard his heart stutter before she spoke again, "I think that is all for now."

She was just the young man was lucky Emmett couldn't hear his thoughts. Emmett knew that she loved him and only him, but she was happy that he couldn't read thoughts like Edward could.

He nodded and started putting into a bag. It wasn't too much longer until he finished and she paid for it.

Emmett came over and took her hand and the two left the store. "I'm all done shopping."

"Good. Now let's go. I bet everyone else is already there."

Rosalie nodded, "I imagine so."

The two made their way out to her BMW. It stood out; it was quite beautiful, especially with the snow falling around it.

They got in and went home. Though they were quite far it still didn't take long for them to get home. They talked about different things or just sat and listened to the Christmas music.

Once they got back to the house Emmett grabbed the packages and they both went into the house. As soon as they got in they were greeted with an enthusiastic "You're back!"

Rosalie looked at Renesmee who was coming quickly over to them with a smile on their face. "Of course we're back."

"Jake said you probably wouldn't get back until tomorrow."

Rosalie looked over at the…person…mutt…in question and shook her head, "This just shows that Jacob doesn't always know everything."

Jacob snorted and then looked over towards Rosalie, Emmett and Nessie, "I'm not Alice."

Rosalie smiled at her niece, "Don't worry, I would never miss something like this."

She beamed and Rosalie felt herself love Nessie even more.

"Nice decorations." Emmett said looking at the tree.

Jacob shrugged, "Nessie insisted I decorate it."

Rosalie looked at the tree and tried not to frown; it wasn't as beautifully decorated as at other times, it was done by…him, "If that's what you wanted Nessie…"

She placed a hand on Rosalie's cheek and Rosalie watched Jacob getting the ornaments on the tree in all the spots Nessie pointed to. She was happy. Sighing Rosalie nodded, "I'm glad. Now I'm going to go wrap."

Nessie nodded and then headed back over to Jacob.

Rosalie went upstairs leaving Emmett with Nessie and Jacob. It didn't take her too long to wrap her presents but she still enjoyed going through the whole process. It was much more enjoyable then having the people at the stores wrap it and then needing to rewrap it.

Once Rosalie was done she put the presents under the tree. She had wished that she, Esme or Alice had decorated it so that way it would look decent. Shaking her head she turned around and went to sit on the couch. No one else was in the living room at the moment. She knew that Jacob, Nessie and Emmett had all gone outside to play in the snow. Edward and Bella would be back soon enough with Charlie. Esme and Carlisle were up in his study talking. And Alice and Jasper were out hunting. Rosalie enjoyed the silence and time to herself.

After a while Emmett came in and moved to the couch before he could sit down Esme called softly from upstairs, "Not on the couch with wet clothes Emmett."

"Alright." Emmett winked at Rosalie and went upstairs. It wasn't just a minute later that he appeared and sat next to her picking up her hand in his.

Nessie and Jacob appeared a few minutes later. Rosalie watched as the drops of snow melted into Nessie's hair. Her clothes were drenched but she still had a huge grin on her face. Shaking her head Rosalie withdrew her hand from Emmett and stood up, "Come on Nessie, let's get you changed for when your Mom, Dad and Grandpa get here."

Nessie looked down and nodded. After giving a smile to Jacob she touched her hand to his cheek and then she followed Rosalie up the stairs. They went into Rosalie and Emmett's room.

Nessie reached up and touched Rosalie's cheek. She saw Emmett and Jacob throwing snowballs and Nessie making snow angels. After she pulled her hand away Rosalie smiled at her, "That does seem like a lot of fun but we are going to spend some time with your Grandpa before it's bedtime, perhaps you should be wearing dry clothes?"

"I know." She sighed and then waited as Rosalie picked out a beautiful red dress with green trim on it.

Once she put it on the little girl she knelt down and first dried and then brushed her hair. Clipping it back into two silver barrettes Rosalie leaned back, "Beautiful as always."

"Thank you Aunt Rose."

She held another hand up to Rosalie's cheek which showed Emmett opening a gift. Rosalie laughed, "Emmett has wanted to know what gift I will give him tonight."

Nessie grinned, "It's a surprise?"

"Of course."

Rosalie heard a car drive up, "I believe that's your Mother."

Nessie and Rosalie were both in the living room by the time Bella, Edward and Charlie got to the door. Nessie went and greeted Charlie while Rosalie went and sat next to Emmett again.

He reached out and held onto her hand. Before long everyone was back and they spent some time singing Christmas carols. Then they all opened a present from Carlisle and Esme. Once done they sat around enjoying each others' company as the night faded slowly away. As it got later Charlie got up and after saying his good byes to Bella and Nessie, waved good bye to the rest and took off.

After a while Rosalie and Emmett retreated up to their room. Once the door was shut Emmett pulled Rosalie close to him. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes relaxing against his body, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Rosalie." He pulled slightly away from her before he said, "You never told me what you got me."

"We've not opened all of our gifts Emmett. That's tomorrow morning. You wouldn't want to disappoint Nessie would you?"

He frowned, "I suppose not…but I really want my gift. Just a hint?"

"You've tried this whole month and I haven't told you anything, what makes you think I will in the next few hours?"

"Please Rose?"

He ran his hand down her arm and then kissed along her jaw. She sighed in pleasure but simply said, "Not now Emmett, opening presents is only a few hours away. Surely you can wait until then?"

"Maybe I don't want to wait until then."

She raised an eyebrow, "And what are you going to do?"

"I could go down and see for myself."

He stepped back and turned to the door. Glaring Rosalie folded her arms, "Emmett you go downstairs and you'll spend the rest of the day down there without me."

He stopped and turned around, "Rose."

She shrugged her shoulders, "But go on. Go down there." She turned and picked up a magazine that was on the table and started flipping through it.

Within a second she felt his hands slowly moving down her arms, "Don't you want to see what I got you?"

"I can wait."

He moved her hair aside and started kissing her neck. She leaned into him as he continued moving down her throat before turning her around and kissing her on the lips. He pulled away, "I love you Rosalie."

"I love you too."

Then she sighed as they kissed once more quickly deepening it. After the past couple of Christmas's were everything was not right she was very happy that things were good and well and right. Even more now then they had been before. And it wasn't just with her, it was their family. Bella and Edward married and with Nessie was perfect. Their family was complete. Though she had never overlooked Emmett or her family the previous Christmas' allowed her to see things a bit different. It allowed her to realize that she could still be parted from her loved ones.

Rosalie had never taken Emmett for granted but now her time with Emmett here alone was one Christmas gift that she would cherish even more. They were at peace and their family whole. Knowing that simple fact they continued expressing their love for one another into Christmas day.


End file.
